Momments of Happiness
by LoyalServantOfGod
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha prince of the Hiroshima Castle must find a wife before his short life dies out.


Moments of Happiness

Chapter One: The Heir

-Spring 1943-

The prince and his mother were sitting quietly in a room overlooking a garden, sipping there cups of tea.

"Mother you summoned me here not just to drink tea" Sasuke finally managed to say, "Yes you are right, I didn't summon your presences here just for tea. Sasuke you do not last a long life," his mom told him "Yes I know but so what I don't need to leave anything when I die" Sasuke held up his chopstick and stuffed in piece of marinated beef. His mother sighed "Sasuke the heir for the next feudal lord throne we need it" she gently laid her teacup on the kotatsu. "No," he said. And that was the end of there conversation.

Sasuke slipped out quickly through the adjoining doors. "He has ignored my will once again oh Sasuke what will I do with you?"

This role for making an heir is less exciting. Mothers there why can't she just make the heir herself if she's so desperate for one? Sasuke thought about this with a stern emotion in his face. He walked down the step stones in the blue flowing lake; there he stopped in the middle. He gently took out his shakuhachiin in his kimono sleeve, and began playing the melody of the traditional Japanese harmonies he has learned since he was six; this was the only way he knows how to calm himself down.

The wind seemed to follow along the music as they carried star magnolia around the area.

-The Hiroshima Castle-

The maid entered the presences of the prince mother, she slowly bowed down. "Mikoto-san do you want me to get this out of your way?" Matsuri asked. "…Oh yes please thank you Matsuri" Mikoto gazed at the cherry blossom garden, and was in deep thought the maid didn't want to talk further for she thought the she will disturb the maidens thinking, until the highness asked, "Matsuri what would you do if your son dose not accept the request that you give them about marrying someone?" her eyes where still fixed in the cherry blossoms outside, "W-well I guess I'll just choose the bride myself then" Matsuri said with a stutter "But what if your son dose not accept?" said Mikoto turning around with watery eyes "Epps, my lady don't cry I only said an opinion you don't have to do it that way" Matsuri looked downward. Mikoto was confused, for you see Mikoto has been taught when someone gives an opinion you must take it to there words and do as they say. Her hair covered both of her crying eyes, and she finally spoke with determined words, "Fine I'll give my son a month to choose his own bride, if not I will choose for him and it doesn't matter if they love each other or not we will make an heir to the throne" Matsuri didn't like the idea of the lady but she didn't speak a word, but just bowed down and escorted herself out.

-The following day-

Sasuke and Mikoto were facing each other, there eyes staring at each other fiercely like hawks, but Sasuke got his mother beat because Mikoto was dropping sweats in her left forehead but she finally gathered up the pieces of courage to tell him. "Sasuke I thought of an idea" said Mikoto looking at her own reflection in the green tea sitting in the table "An idea for what?" Sasuke said with burning curiosity "That I'll give you one month to choose a bride, or else I'll choose for you" Mikoto finished her sentences with a huge sigh of relief, then she added "I do not care if you love each other or not you will make one" Mikoto left Sasuke in silence. "I'm sorry it has to come to this Sasuke" Mikoto murmured as she closed the sliding door.

Sasuke who was still silence thought deep inside his mind. W—why is she forcing me to make a stupid heir to the fucking throne? Why doesn't she care if I love the woman or not, what's the point of marriage if you don't even love one another?

-Hiroshima Grave-

After saying all of those questions in his mind Sasuke went to the Hiroshima Graveyard to see his deceased brother. He joined his two pale hands together and bowed down in front of the headstone, and then his eyes softened just seeing his brother already made his day. He seated himself Japanese style in front of his brother, hands where still together and he prayed the whole afternoon for his brother in the heavens. And when the sky was painted dark blue with white stars he fell into a deep sleep next to the cherry blossom that always seems to weep by letting go of her petals.

-The meeting in his dreams-

Sasuke moved the tree leaves out of his way gently; he peered to see a human body resembling the back of his brothers he got a little closer but kept a little distances. "Why are you afraid Sasuke?" asked Itachi turning around, Sasuke blinked rapidly, then to blinking it started to fall white shimmering tears he covered his eyes with one of his arm. "I'm here now Sasuke" Itachi wrapped his other arm around his brother back and another arm touching with a tender finger his head. "How is this even possible?" Sasuke asked wiping away his tears "You're in your dreams Sasuke this is your own personal mind" Itachi eyes looked around the whole scenery "But how did you get inside of my dreams Itachi?" Sasuke asked seating himself down the grass "I didn't get inside of your dreams you dreamed of my assistance Sasuke and I'm here to help you as possible to become a better prince, and the heir" Itachi sat next to Sasuke as he explained everything to him "Itachi not you to everyone keeps saying the heir to the throne must be made, but I don't want to do it not yet" Itachi understand how Sasuke felt in this situation "Sasuke I know its not easy but you have to for mothers sake, not just for her but the whole villagers as well but most importantly your going to be happy with the family you have" Sasuke didn't respond he was speechless "Hey are you listening to me?" Itachi said smiling and poking his brother in the forehead "Uh, of course I am, and Itachi thank you know I can tell mom without having to disagree with her you where a far greater help than anyone brother" Sasuke stood up brushing his back and front, Itachi did the same process "Until next time brother" Itachi smiled and hugged his brother, this time Sasuke also put his arms on his brothers back, they didn't have enough time Itachi started to fade away "Itachi don't leave me please" Sasuke said pulling his brother closer to his heart "I promise you till next time, and please go back home safe" those where Itachi last words to Sasuke for this night.

-Back to reality he was-

Sasuke awakened, he slowly got up from the spot he was sleeping on then he rushed to the castle halls hoping to bump to his mother. "Mother, mother where are you?" Sasuke quickly slid the door to the room him and his mother usually talk, and sure enough she was there laying asleep like an angel her long hair pooling around her, Sasuke just smirked. He carried his mother to her bedroom and gently lay her down on the bed and no matter how he laid Mikoto down her hair will always seem to pool around her, he figured that out when he was fifteen years old. Sasuke kissed his mother on the forehead, and took her candle lights. "I'll just tell you tomorrow" then he shut the door as quietly as possible then for the whole night he stared at the night sky, and eventually he fell asleep again.


End file.
